Fallen
by ExDeath'sBagle
Summary: Kalem, a nincada, is chosen for the evolution ritual. Excited he knows what he wants to evolve into, but fate may have different ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young nincada, Kalem, was doing what he had been doing for months, remaining motionless in meditation. He was growing sick of it. _How much longer must I do this? Months and months of practicing my claw swipes and meditating, it's so boring._ Despite this thought coming into his head on many occasions, he kept the routine, knowing it would lead him closer to his evolution.

He heard rustling in bushes next to him, breaking his meditation and turning to see who was approaching, he turned pale. "Grand Elders Hollow (shedinja) and Bolt (ninjask), forgive me for breaking my meditation in your presence."

The Grand Elders Hollow and Bolt came from the same nincada, and have kept their titles for many generations.

"That quite alright Kalem, for all you knew, we could've been a hungry poochyena," chuckled Hollow. Despite his name, Hollow was a very caring shedinja, tirelessly watching over the entire clan. Despite his gentle soul, he had a very strong spiritual presence that frightened pack after pack of houndoom, who would come to take over his forest territory. This power earned him the title of Grand Elder.

"You have been chosen for the evolution ritual, Kalem," Bolt said bluntly. Bolt was considered to be Hollow's opposite, not surprising considering the evolution of nincada. Bolt was stern, and while he cared for his clan, he certainly didn't show it. Like Hollow, he too was a Grand Elder. He earned the title through his lightning speed and viscous assault on any intruder to his territory, striking and killing at such blinding speed the intruders did not know they passed on to the next life.

"You have a strong spiritual pressure Kalem, and after observing your claw marks on the nearby stomp, we have deemed you ready for evolution. Congratulations Kalem," Hollow elaborated, proud that Kalem was going to evolve. Kalem himself was externally silent, internally however, he was screaming with excitement.

"The ritual is tonight, don't be late," Bolt said before he and Hollow flew off, leaving Kale on his own. Waiting for the sun to set and night to begin couldn't of taken any longer for the excited Kalem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the sun gone and the full moon brightening the sky, the young nincada, Kalem, scurried to the open area where the evolution ritual would take place. Kalem would not be the only nincada there, many where chosen for the evolution ritual, which occurred on the nights of full moons.

Kalem's thought raced on his evolution, only Arceus knew whether he would be either a ninjask or a shedinja. Kalem spent nights hoping and praying he would be a ninjask, the warriors of the tribe. Blessed with speeds faster than light, he would make himself known as the greatest warrior of his tribe, maybe even become a Grand Elder.

Kalem arrived at the open space where the evolution ritual was held. Nincada where lined up row by row, and at the head of the open space stood a tree trunk, where the Grand Elders Hollow and Bolt were situated. Kalem took his spot and listened to the elder's speech.

Hollow was the first to speak, "Welcome, young nincadas. For months you all have been practicing your skills, and Bolt and I have decided it is time for you all to undertake your evolution."

"Take note that you have no choice on whether you will be a ninjask or shedinja, only Arceus can dictate such things," Bolt added. "If you do become a ninjask, you will have no memory of your life as a nincada, for the evolution of ninjask and shedinja produces two lives."

"Bolt is right everyone, ninjask are considered to be the new life spawned from a nincada's evolution, with shedinja being the natural evolved form. With that said, you will keep your memories when if you evolve into a shedinja. Now, let begin the evolution ritual." Hollow ended the speech and began with the ritual.

Hollow and Bolt began to chant in unison and the nincadas soon followed suit. Shortly after, the first row of nincadas began to glow, signaling evolution. The glow soon followed row after row, finally reaching Kalem's row. Kalem himself began to glow, he felt warm, and whether that was from the evolution or his own excitement he did not care. Kalem was finally evolving.


End file.
